The Place Where I Loved You
by Rainbow Apocalypse
Summary: Natalie hadn't thought of that Friday to be any different than the others. She would get home and wait for her boyfriend, Glenn, and relax a bit. But this time, it's not like that. A killer virus sweeps the globe and brings the dead to life. But when Natalie is reunited with Glenn, will things make a turn for the better or worse? Glenn x OC. Mid S2. Summary changed.
1. 1---Introduction

As my shift neared its end, I began to pack up my stuff.  
The ER had been busier than normal. There had been dozens of people coming in with dangerous fevers, and even some with bite wounds. But the odd part was that the bites had been inflicted by humans, and the bitten ones were more ill than anyone I had ever seen in my ten months of being an emergency room nurse. The only reason I had gotten off work was because my friend Jillian, who was also a nurse, came in to get a shift because her sister was among the large crowd of patients.

Right when I walked outside, my iPhone quacked, indicating a text. I hurried to my grey Subaru, carelessly throwing my bag in back and getting into the front seat and closing the door, making the car go dark; just the way I liked it.  
I pulled out my phone, smiling when the message was from Glenn.

_**Im gonna b home**__**l8r 2nite**__, __**Joe got sik and needs me 2 watch te place.**_

I smiled slightly at the text. Glenn was aware of the fact that when people substituted numbers as words and misspelled, it drove me crazy. My thumbs glided across the keyboard, typing my response.

**_Okay. Just be careful. The ER is full of sick and bitten people, and I don't need you in there too. _**

I set my phone on my knee and pulled out of the full parking lot, trying to avoid hitting the people heading to the hospital doors. Whatever was making everyone so sick must have been pretty serious to put them in the hospital. My phone quacked once more, and I quickly looked down at the screen.

_**Ill b fine bby dont worry, i luv u and ill b back sooner than u think 3**_

When I got caught in a small traffic jam by the main road, I responded and tossed my phone into the passenger seat.

_**Awe, I love you too! 3 3 3**_

When the traffic ceased, I drove back to the apartment that I shared with Glenn. It wasn't one of those cheap ones, either. My family had inherited some money from my grandfather's passing a year back, and he left me a profit that I was able to use to but it. I was forever grateful for it, too.

The parking area for the tenants was the opposite of the hospital. Instead of cars everywhere, there were only six or seven. Considering that there were over one hundred tenants, I assumed everyone had loved ones in the ER.  
I kept my bag of work items in the car and pocketed my phone, making my way up four flights of stairs until I reached room 47D; our current living space.  
I flipped the lights on, filling the darkness with brightness. My night shift had really worn me out, which I contributed to the fact that I slipped into a tank top, plaid pajama bottoms, and UGGS rather than the traditional t-shirt and jeans.  
Drowsily, I flopped on the couch and turned the television on. The channel that was on was airing some sort of horror movie. People looked like zombies and were attacking bystanders. With a yawn, I tuned it to the news broadcasting channel, only to be met with the same gory scene. As I went through every station, I realized that the same thing was everywhere.

But instead of it being some sort of cheesy horror movie, it was real.

* * *

**Glenn,**_** oh my god! Are you seeing what's on tv?!**_

Mere seconds after viewing the footage from the heart of Atlanta of the zombie-like people attacking each other, I phoned my parents and told them how much I loved and cared for them. They lived down in Conneticut, and I knew they were worried. The things that were taking place in Atlanta must not have spread yet, if it was even going to.  
After that I texted Glenn and ran to our bedroom, Grabbing my pink backpack from the closet and stuffing it with clothes, a few water bottles, and photos of my family and Glenn. I also made room for my old sock monkey, which had been around since I was born.  
I tore off my pajama bottoms and hastily pulled on black skinny jeans with my UGGS, adding a white sweatshirt over my tank top. Glenn responded a few minutes after.

**_Nat, u need to get to he middle of atlanta! the tv just said theres a safe zone there. im just getting in the car and i promise ill meet u there. i luv u, and plz dont forget it!_**

I held back the tears that threatened to fall and grabbed my bag, practically sprinting down to my car. On the way down, I spotted one of the building tenants, Jolie Blakesmith, wandering the hall. When she turned, I ran faster than I ever had.  
There had been blood splattered on her face, and a chunk of flesh had been taken from her neck.

The bites... they caused the victim to change.

Once I reached the safety of the car, I put the backpack on my lap in case I had to make a quick exit and dialed Glenn's number. If anything went wrong, I wanted to hear his sweet, loving voice one last time.  
It only took one ring for him to answer.

"Nat? Where are you?" His voice filled my ears and eased my nerves a bit, even if it was full of fear and concern.  
"I-I'm in the car now.. I'll be at the safe zone in a few minutes!"  
I could hear the screams in the background of his voice as he spoke. "Natalie, I love you... I know I don't say it enough, but it's been true for a very long time!"  
A large lump formed in my throat, which I failed to get rid of. "Glenn... I love you too!" That was all I managed to squeeze out before I sobbed into the phone.  
"Nat, don't cry. I'm coming back for you, and... safe... please... you..."

The line went static before going dead.  
"Glenn? Hello?! Glenn..."  
I put my phone down and sobbed against the steering wheel. He said he was coming back for me, but we both knew it was too dangerous. If a bunch of the things that were attacking people on televison found me, it would be a matter of time before they would succeed in biting into me as well.

Reluctantly, I pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the city, my eyes peeled for the safe zone. The screams got louder and louder as I approached the center of Atlanta, and helicopters overhead dropped large cylinder shaped objects a mile or two away from where I was.  
The shake of the ground and familiar heat of flames gave away what was happening.

I grabbed my phone and pulled on my backpack before abandoning the car, heading away from Atlanta. Whatever they had said about this 'safe zone' was a lie. Helicopters dropping bombs on Atlanta was NOT anywhere near safe!

I wasn't sure where I was headed, but wherever I went didn't matter as long as I located Glenn and got to an actual safe place.

* * *

**This is an intro to what happened in the beginning.  
The bold and italicised wording represented the text messages between Glenn and Natalie. And speaking of them, in this fanfic Maggie and Glenn DO NOT get together, and there are NO feelings between the two except for friendship feelings, if that makes sense. I'll update this story whenever I can, but there won't be any strict updating schedule. Whenever I get around to it will be when it gets updated.**


	2. 2---Blame

_My lungs felt like they would burst at any second. I had been running for what could have been hours from those... things. I had left my car in Atlanta and took temporary shelter on the highway, jam packed with other cars and people, watching in absolute horror as helicopters overhead dropped bombs on the city. The screams of those who had failed to flee in time were just barely audible. My heart sank as my mind wandered to everyone in the hospital. Those poor, poor people, most likely trapped. If I hadn't been able to leave early, I'd be among those unable to get out in time. _

_"Glenn..." More tears welled up in my eyes as I headed to the woods where some others gathered up. They stood in a spot that overlooked the city, revealing a warzone. Some parts of the city went up in flames while others were probably filled with innocent bystanders getting killed or eaten alive. _

_I sank to my knees and clutched my phone, sobbing as quietly as I possibly could as I realized Glenn had probably went back to the apartment for me. He had even said he was on the phone. _

_"Glenn!"  
My cries became more and more violent and angry until I felt as though I'd throw up from crying too hard. But I couldn't help it.  
He was gone._

* * *

"Natalie, can you feed the horses? Beth has to help me do a few things."  
Patricia called to me from the kitchen, washing a bowl while doing so.

"Alright." I set down my book on the coffee table and headed out the door towards the horse stable.

After the outbreak happened, I took shelter in the woods and kept moving each day. After a solid three and a half months of moving around and making occasional runs back to Atlanta for supplies, I finally stumbled upon a farm; the Greene's farm, to be exact. They took me in with open arms, nursing me back to my normal weight and health. I had been starved for a week and was covered in cuts and scrapes, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.  
Currently, the occupants of the house were me, Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Patricia, Otis, and Jimmy. They became a second family to me.

The stable smelled like hay, which I loved. Out of everything on the farm, I loved the horses best. Whenever I felt like getting some air, I'd take one and ride around the land.  
The horses ate a special type of grass that grew in abundant patches around the property. Once I had refilled their stalls with a good amount of it, I jogged back to the house. Each day at around this time, I would sit in the room I had been given and look over the map of Atlanta I had found and try to see if there was a particular route I could take to try and locate Glenn. He had been on my mind lately, and the pictures of us I had placed on the dresser only made me sad. I felt as though I had ditched him and left him for the dead. But of course, Beth and Maggie always said the same thing when I blamed myself for his absence.

"It's not your fault! He would have wanted you to be safe!"

In a sense, that was true, but he would have wanted me to be with him so he would know I was safe. On multiple occasions, I would see something that would remind me of him and end up in my bedroom, crying softly to myself in the closet. No one would stop me from letting my emotions out, and I appreciated that.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I sat on the porch with Otis's guitar, strumming it softly. He had been teaching me how to play in the spare time I had, and it helped keep me occupied.  
On that particular day, he had been out hunting while everyone else stayed back at the house. Maggie was on the steps beside me, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze.

"Do you ever think this'll ever end?" Maggie kept her eyes trained on the trees as she spoke.  
"What, you mean this... this apocalypse?" I bit my lip in frustration as I hit a wrong note.  
"If that's watcha call it, then yes."  
I thought for a moment. It was a difficult question, and I didn't want to give false hope. "No. And even if it does, this world won't ever be the same again."  
She nodded and got up. "Well just keep praying that everything will get better. Who knows, maybe it will.."  
And with that, she went back inside.

For the next hour, I spent all of it strumming and tuning the guitar until I felt satisfied with the sweet sounds it made.  
I jumped a bit when a single gunshot rang out through the air in the distance. I smiled a bit at the thought of eating another rabbit. I had once, but it wasn't anything I enjoyed. Rabbits were better pets than food, in my opinion.

The next time I looked up, there was a small moving spot in the distance. From afar, it looked like the movements I'd seen the walkers make.  
"Maggie!"  
She came running out in a split second, a look of concern on her face. I pointed out what I had seen and she went back in for the binoculars, taking a quick look. When she pulled them away from her eyes, she had a look of slight confusion on her face.

"Dad!"

As the thing got closer, I saw that it was a man holding a small child, covered in blood. I got up and set the guitar down and ran inside, jogging up the stairs. The mere sight of blood made me feel naseaus, and my days alone in the woods consisted of mostly feeling faint and sick whenever I spotted even the tiniest bit of the substance.  
I shut my door and picked up a picture of me and Glenn from when we were in Hawaii. The memories that had been made there were the strongest we ever had.

He had said 'I love you' for the first time.  
We went deep sea scuba diving, even though I was terrified of deep water.  
And the best one yet was when we trashed the hotel room and ate candy all day, not caring what happened.

A small tear fell from my rolled down my cheek. I wearily wiped it away and sniffled.  
"Glenn..."

* * *

**I apologize for any typos that may be in here. I'm not the best speller in the world, but I try my best. And also, if any chapters seem too short, don't worry. I push myself to write more and more each day. **

**:)**


	3. 3---Embrace

**GLENN'S P.O.V.**

It had been almost four months since the outbreak.  
Four months since I found the group.  
Gour months since I had seen or heard from Natalie.

_Natalie._

On normal days, she'd be on my mind enough to bring me to tears. Whenever it reached that point, no one bothered me. They all knew what was causing me to be so... reserved... but I was positive no one except for maybe Lori and Carl understood my pain.

But Rick came back, and their support eventually vanished and they'd block me out completely when I got upset.

What I would give to see my beautiful Natalie just _one time..._

* * *

**NATALIE'S P.O.V.**

While I was cooped up in my room for a day and a half, things happened.

My depression over Glenn got worse and worse, and I refused to eat or sleep. It killed me inside to know that while I was safe and under a roof with a warm bed and needed supplies, he could be starving, or dehydrated, or even...

_Dead._

"NO!" My voice rang out through the room, bouncing off the walls and most likely audible to everyone below my room. Within five seconds flat, I could hear someone thundering up the stairs. There was a frantic knock at my door.

"Natalie, are you alright?!" Maggie's strained and weary voice called out to me gently.  
"I... I'm fine..."

The door opened, and Maggie stepped in, closing it behind her. She took a seat on the bed by my feet, concern etched upon her face.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head and brought my knees to my chest, burying my head between them to hide the tears that began to fall.

"Hey, hey! It's alright! Everything is okay now. Rick's people came here, and I met someone you may have known before all this started..." The way she drifted off made me a bit suspicious. I lifted my head a bit.

"Who? Do they know I'm here?"  
She smiled. "_He _doesn't know you're here, but he looks an awful lot like him," She pointed to a picture of Me and Glenn on the bedside table.  
At that bit of information, my heart started to thud in my chest.  
"Maggie..." My voice came out in a tiny squeak, and it cracked.  
She grinned and nodded, a few tears glazing over her eyes and making them shiny. "He's here, Nat. He's alive!"

I cried out and bolted from the bedroom, almost falling down the stairs as I ran. My eyes darted around the living room and dining room, only to find it empty. As my gaze drifted to the front door, I could see an RV parked not too far from the house.  
I stifled a sob and stumbled a bit as I made my way to the front porch, desperately searching for him. Maggie wouldn't ever tell me such a thing as her version of a joke or lie.

When I failed to see the one I was searching for, I whimpered and gulped, yelling out across the land. "GLENN!" Everyone wandering around the RV turned and stared in my direction. I stared at the door of the vehicle, praying he was just inside.

The good lord must have answered my prayers.

The door burst open, and there he stood; when he caught sight of me, I swear to god he started shaking in the way he did when he was about to cry. I ran down from the porch and ignored the looks that were aimed at me as Glenn came closer and closer.  
We collided seconds later, instantly clutching one another for dear life. His body trembled as he sobbed lightly into the crook of my neck.

I cried with happiness as we embraced.  
It was one of the first times in months since I felt true hope for the future.

* * *

**My apologies for the delay in updating. I came down with a nasty case of the flu and am now just beginning to recover. I will also be updating my other story, 'You and Me' tomorrow evening. **


	4. 4---I Missed You

It was a solid five minutes before I finally pulled Glenn off of me so I could talk to him. He had one of his arms under my shoulder blades, the other around my waist. Mine were hooked around his neck, ensuring that he stayed close to me.

"Glenn... I went back for you, I swear..." My voice cracked as I spoke. He didn't seem to notice.

"Nat, please! I'm glad you left... if you didn't, the walkers would have..."  
A few lone tears streamed down his cheek. I gently wiped them away, placing tiny kisses where they had once been. He smiled a bit and squeezed me lovingly.

At that moment, I suddenly became aware of the people around us. I reluctantly pulled away from Glenn, timidly looking around. There was a woman with short grey hair, an elderly looking man, a black man, and some guy with a crossbow sitting by himself under a tree. I gave Glenn a kiss before pulling away from him, heading over to the short haired woman. She seemed like the friendliest one of the bunch I had seen.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." With introductions, I don't waste an hour talking. I just get right to the point and hope for the best.

She smiled. "Well hi, Natalie. I'm Carol," She pointed everyone out. "And that's Dale, T-Dog, and Daryl. I see you know Glenn..."

"Oh, yes. We've been together for three years." I got a bit of a dreamy look on my face. Whenever I started talking about how Glenn and I met, it put me into a good mood.

She looked genuinely interested. "How did you two meet?"

I sighed and smiled. "It's a long story..."

* * *

_By the time I got to work, it was already 3:45 AM; 15 minutes early._

_One of the ER nurses, Rachael Dunlap, had gotten a call and found out her mother had passed away. I was called and asked to take her shift, which I accepted without hesitation. Rachael was a close friend of mine, and if anything like that happened to me I know she'd take over my shift. _

_I wandered around from patient to patient, checking up on their statuses and making sure they were comfortable._

_Not too long after, Veronica Sillasia handed me a clipboard with weary eyes.  
"There's a patient waiting for an examination. The guy got attacked on his way home..." She yawned. "He's got multiple stab wounds, and in stable condition."_

_I nodded and looked down at the paper. Glenn Rhee, age 22. Victim of mugging.  
Putting on my best attitude, I made my way over to where the clipboard directed me to go. _

_When I saw him, I swear my heart stopped. Aside from the blood and frightened look on his face, he had to have been the most attractive guy I'd ever seen. His eyes had a small twinkle in them, and he was just gorgeous. And by the way he was looking at me, I could tell his thoughts weren't too different from mine. _

_After I had tended to his wounds, I discreetly scribbled my number down on a piece of paper and slipped it to him. I expected him to just get rid of it or ignore it, but the next evening I got a text._

_From him. _

_That went on for a while until we began to hang out, instantly making friends.  
About a month and a half later, he confessed his feelings for me. _

_We had been dating ever since._

* * *

Carol smiled from where she was seated in the RV. Glenn had dozed off, streched across the seats at the table, his torso cradled in my arms like a baby. He looked too peaceful to move, so I didn't dare do anything except softly stroke his cheek.

"You two must really love each other," Carol said. She paused before speaking again. "Sophia, she... she was very fond of him..."

My heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. Who was this 'Sophia'? Did she like Glenn, and if she did, why hadn't I met her?  
"If its alright I ask, who's Sophia?"

Carol had a sad look on her face. "Sophia is my little girl. She got lost a few days ago, out in the woods by herself..."

I held back a gasp. The feeling of loosing a child and not knowing their status during these times must have been the worst feeling in the world.

"Carol, I'm so sorry! I'll bet that someone here will find her and bring her back safe and sound."

She gave a weak smile and nodded. "I do too. I'll bet she'll like you."

She gave me a quick goodbye before getting up and leaving, closing the door a bit too loudly behind her. Glenn twitched a bit, his eyes opening slowly. When he saw that it was me holding him, he smiled and sat up a bit, placing a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you, Nat. I really did. They told me you would turn up eventually, but I never believed them."

I smiled. "Well maybe you should believe what they say now!"  
He returned the smile, kissing me once more.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

* * *

**I honestly suck at keeping up with updating my stories. : /**

**I'm probably going to go back and forth between this story and another and update those ones until I finish, then do the same with my other two. That's not a promise, but I certainly will try to stick with it.**

**:)**


End file.
